


The Dixons

by AMWaaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMWaaker/pseuds/AMWaaker
Summary: This is a response to the Nine Lives smutfest 2.0 challenge!  It is also the third story in a series.  Technicolor and The Babies Dixon precede this.  However, it can be read by itself.  Enjoy!They were happy.  It wasn't just about them being able to make love again either.  For the first time in his life, Daryl fully understood what had been denied them both in the past.  There was nowhere they would rather be right now, and tomorrow after much more loving and some much needed sleeping, they would go back to being busy parents of twins.  Happy parents.  Happy family.  A Dixon family that was happy?  God knows this fucked up world could produce weirder things.





	The Dixons

They were happy. It wasn't just about them being able to make love again either. For the first time in his life, Daryl fully understood what had been denied them both in the past. There was nowhere they would rather be right now, and tomorrow after much more loving and some much needed sleeping, they would go back to being busy parents of twins. Happy parents. Happy family. A Dixon family that was happy? God knows this fucked up world could produce weirder things.

 

The six weeks following the arrivals of Cherokee and Rose Dixon had the community celebrating. Everybody was happy for Carol and Daryl, and were already joking about when the next Dixon arrival would be. Daryl was no fool. After the condom failure that resulted in the twins, he had agreed with Carol that something more permanent be done. So just prior to the birth he had visited Harlan and had a “snip” that had him more anxious to make love to Carol again without the diaper laden results. He loved his children without question and without limits, but cooler heads prevailed and there would be no more baby Dixon's in the future. He had had his moments of mourning any future children, and knew Carol had as well. Any time either of the babies snuggled into them, they both knew that had the world been normal again, they would have quickly wanted a repeat performance.

 

There was no doubt about it. Their children charmed everybody they met. Unfortunately they both also inherited his impatience, so any delay in their feeding or changing needs was immediately met with double howls that would send Carl running from the house and Judith learning to cover her ears. Maggie and Glenn were busy with little Hershel who was colicky, so that left Denise and Tara and Aaron and Eric as willing babysitters during the day if Daryl and Carol needed an escape. And Lord knows after six weeks they did. It wasn't that they wanted to really “escape”, it's that they were just so tired. They were missing adult conversation. And they were so incredibly sexually frustrated that they just needed some time for themselves. Denise and Tara noticed, and came prepared one day to take the babies to their house for an entire day and night. That left an empty house for Carol and Daryl to sleep, and enjoy one another intimately again.

 

He came upstairs after making sure all doors and windows were locked after the babies leaving, to find Carol running the huge tub in the bathroom. At first, he was worried that she wasn't as receptive to the return of sex as he was, and just planning a bath alone. That was until she stripped him down quickly and practically forced him into the tub with her.

 

He would be a fuckin' liar if he said he wasn't both anxious and excited. He hadn't felt this nervous about touching Carol since the night they were first together. He honestly thought after watching Carol give birth that she would never want him to touch her again. Thank fuck to God or whoever he was wrong.

 

They sank back together, with Carol laying against his back encased in his arms. The bubbles and oil she had added to the water hid her body from him. Ever resourceful, he made it his mission to re-discover all she had to offer while leaving all bubbles intact. He gently and lovingly explored her body, but didn't go after the parts of her he wanted more than anything. He started with rubbing his hand down her thigh and rubbing small circles into her rapidly shrinking tummy. The movement fueled Carol with reassurances that he still desired her post birth body. Then the erection springing up behind her back convinced her that they had waited long enough.

 

She grabbed him firmly in her hand and stroked him slowly – drawing out the tension as long as she could stand. Finally, she grabbed his hand and thrust it under the bubbles and between her legs where she needed him to be. Taking the strong hint, he hitched her up to sit on the side of the tub and immediately reacquainted himself with all the softness his woman had to offer. Stroking her had set her on fire, and he (ever the dutiful husband) took about himself quenching his woman's thirst for him with everything he had to offer. His mouth and tongue got quite the workout before he allowed himself to pause in his ministrations.

 

She wasn't sated though. Not his Carol. She was ready for all of him again, pushing him down into the tub and straddling him without pause. Thrusting up into her felt like heaven and sin rolled into one. They didn't hesitate, they didn't go slow, and they most certainly never stopped. It wasn't until he groaned into her finally releasing all the pent up (and now harmless) demons he had into her that he noticed that in their flurry of passion that half the water from the tub was now on the floor. Like he cared. But it caused her to laugh seeing the results that their rush to pleasure had caused. She held on to him, laughing quietly and kissing him thoroughly. Snorting, he got up, pulled the plug, and helped her up out of the tub.

 

He lead her back to their bed, and snuggled up with her laying her head on his chest. Tomorrow they would be back with their children. But tonight, they just enjoyed each other.


End file.
